Encapsulants have long been used to protect electrical elements. Positive Temperature Coefficient (PTC) circuits are typically used as self-thermostating circuits, for example, in automobile mirror heaters and seat heaters. They are used in place of an external thermostat. Although they have been used for years in these types of applications, the performance of the PTC circuits typically have performance problems as a result of resistance shift stability, powered on/off cycling inconsistency, and sensitivity to their environment. All these issues can have a negative impact on a functional PTC circuit. One of the purposes of this invention to alleviate these issues and produce a more efficient and reliable PTC circuit with enhanced stability